UFC 70
Manchester, England | attendance = 15,114 (12,708 paid) http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles.asp?n_id=7335 | gate = $2,628,472 (£1.3 million GBP) | previousevent = UFC 69: Shootout | followingevent = UFC 71: Liddell vs Jackson }} UFC 70: Nations Collide was the second UFC event held in the United Kingdom, and the first in Manchester. The first UFC event in the UK was UFC 38: Brawl at the Hall on July 13, 2002. UFC 70 was also only the seventh UFC event held outside the United States, and the first since UFC 38. The card was broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United Kingdom and Ireland on Setanta Sports. The televised card on Spike TV drew a 1.84 overall rating (2.8 million viewers), and at its highest point, UFC 70 drew 3.5 million viewers for the main event. Background PRIDE FC Open-Weight Grand Prix champion, Mirko "Cro Cop" Filipović, fought heavyweight contender Gabriel Gonzaga in the main event to determine the top contender for the UFC Heavyweight Championship held by Randy Couture. The card also featured Michael Bisping fighting in England for the UFC for the first time against UFC veteran Elvis Sinosic and Andrei Arlovski taking on prize fighter and training partner of Mirko Filipović, Fabricio Werdum who was making his UFC debut. Reports have indicated that the UFC was targeting this event for its debut on HBO, but negotiations with HBO were not completed in time for UFC 70. As a result, the card instead aired on Spike TV in North America at 9 PM EDT on a 6-hour tape delay. Lyoto Machida was originally scheduled to fight Forrest Griffin at this event, but Griffin became ill with a staph infection and could not compete on the card. Results Preliminary card *'Welterweight bout: Paul Taylor vs. Edilberto "Crocota" de Oliveira' :Taylor wins via TKO (strikes) at :37 of round three. This preliminary bout was not aired on either broadcast. *'Welterweight bout: Jess Liaudin vs. Dennis Siver' :Liaudin wins via submission (armbar) at 1:21 of round one. This preliminary bout was aired on the pay-per-view, but not aired on the Spike TV broadcast. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Alessio Sakara vs. Victor Valimaki' :Sakara wins via TKO (strikes) at 1:44 of round one. This preliminary bout was not aired on either broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Junior Assuncao vs. David Lee' :Assuncao wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 1:55 of round two. This preliminary bout was not aired on either broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Terry Etim vs. Matt Grice' :Etim wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 4:38 of round one. This preliminary bout was aired on the Spike TV broadcast after the Kongo-Silva fight, but was not shown on the pay-per-view broadcast. Main card *'Heavyweight bout: Cheick Kongo vs. Assuerio Silva' :Kongo wins via majority decision (29-28, 29-28, and 28-28). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Lyoto Machida vs. David Heath' :Machida wins via unanimous decision. (30-27, 30-26, and 30-27). This match was shown on the pay-per-view and was NOT shown on the Spike TV broadcast. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Michael Bisping vs. Elvis Sinosic' :Bisping wins via TKO (strikes) at 1:40 of round two. *'Heavyweight bout: Andrei Arlovski vs. Fabricio Werdum' :Arlovski wins via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Heavyweight bout: Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Mirko Filipović' :Gonzaga wins by KO (Head Kick) at 4:51 of round one. Purses The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 70 was $843,000. The individual payouts are listed below. Purse amounts includes the payment amounts for show and win, but do not include sponsor payments, fees, taxes, or special award bonuses http://www.ufcdaily.com/2007/04/28/ufc-70-fighter-payouts/ *Gabriel Gonzaga ($60,000) def. Mirko “Cro Cop” Filipovic ($350,000) *Andrei Arlovski ($160,000) def. Fabricio Werdum ($80,000) *Michael Bisping ($24,000) def. Elvis Sinosic ($8,000) *Lyoto Machida ($40,000) def. David Heath ($6,000) *Cheick Kongo ($40,000) def. Assuerio Silva ($8,000) *Terry Etim ($12,000) def. Matt Grice ($3,000) *Junior Assuncao ($6,000) def. David Lee ($2,000) *Alessio Sakara ($20,000) def. Victor Valimaki ($3,000) *Jess Liaudin ($6,000) def. Dennis Siver ($3,000) *Paul Taylor ($8,000) def. Edilberto Crocota ($4,000) Bonus awards After every UFC event, bonuses are given to fighters who perform well. The bonuses for this event were $30,000 each. *Fight of the Night: Michael Bisping vs. Elvis Sinosic *Submission of the Night: Terry Etim *Knockout of the Night: Gabriel Gonzaga References External links *Official UFC website *Official UFC 70 fight card *Official UFC 70 website *UFC 70: Minute By Minute Review Category:2007 in mixed martial arts Category:Sport in Manchester hr:UFC 70 ja:UFC 70 no:UFC 70 pt:UFC 70